


Shot You Down

by BeignetBenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Minor Character Death, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war between enemy agencies, H.E.A.V.E.N and the Hunters, help two faces from each others past meet each other again, but not in the way that it was anticipated by either of them. Now, Gadreel, instead of being the protective child that Sam once knew, is a war machine on H.E.A.V.E.N's side, simply being used for a revenge case. And Sam... well, he isn't any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta'd, so sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes.

“Can I play cops and robbers too?” A five year old Sam said as he walked over to the teacher.

They were at the park with a few others. Mrs. Winchester, their teacher and Sam’s mother, had decided to take them to a park for recess instead of the play scape that the school had. She had already argued with the principle for a new one considering how unsafe it was. But the man wouldn’t budge.

But this was nicer. The wide open field that looked like it stretched forever to Gadreel. Who, was six (and a half) years old at the time.

“Can we mommy? Can we please?” Sam said running over to his mom. “I wanna play cops and robbers, Like the big kids!”

Mrs. Winchester thought about it for a few seconds. She had only brought the kindergartener with her because he had had a half day. Then again, all the kindergarten days must have been half days, since he did see Sam every single day, right after lunch, drawing a picture while sitting next to his mom’s desk.

“Okay, sweetheart.” The first grade teacher said. “But be careful, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She passed out tiny water guns to the cops and put the little bikes in a row for the robbers.

They game wasn’t too bad at first. But as the game went on the first graders got rougher and far more competitive. Mrs. Winchester had to stop them a few times so they could calm down.

During the third round, Gadreel was a cop and Sam was one of the robbers. The kindergartener was a very fast runner, he had learned that the hard way. He had tried to chase him around because he thought it would be easier, but Sam would always bolt out of the way, then smile like he just managed to outsmart one of the big kids. He seemed to do that a lot. Sometimes when he said some snarky remark or when he said a big word that even the second and third graders didn’t know.

But, the smarter than everyone streak of the day ended when Sam tried to climb up a tree. Key word: tired. He only got a few branches up before he fell back down, hurting his leg when he hit the ground.

Gadreel ran over to him so he could shoot at him with the water gun then his team would get the point, but then he actually saw him. The five year old was kneeling, one knee to the ground and the other not. The skin didn’t look like it had broken, but he was sure that it probably hurt a lot. Yet, for some reason, Sam wasn’t crying. At least not how he expected a kindergartener to cry when they fell out of a tree. He was sniffling, a few tears going down his cheeks.

He looked down at him, the water gun forgotten. He dropped it and knelt down to the little boy’s level. “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded, still not standing up. “I’m fine.”

“That doesn’t look fine.” Gadreel said. “Get on my back. I’ll go bring you to your mommy.”


	2. Branded Wings

A lot had happened since Gadreel was six. He used to dream of being a spy, like in those movies he used to watch, but his parents suggested that he should be a doctor instead or something more stable.

Sometimes he really wished he ended up doing what his parents had said instead, because being an agent was the exact opposite of the luxury he expected it to be.

Homeland Espionage Agency for Verification, Enforcement, and Neutralization - or _H.E.A.V.E.N_ \- is a government agency that is well known but still extremely mysterious. He’s worked there for years now and he still only really knew of the first, second, and third levels.

First was just the computers division. Hacking, monitoring, among other things that Gadreel didn’t fully understand himself. Most people in that division were new to the whole association. Fresh on the job. He used to be one of them. But just an intern, taking that job so he could make it through college.

They discovered, after he ended up crashing their entire system, that he would be better at different things.

Which brings him to the second division. Spies. It sounds like it should be a little further down on the list, but apparently the things H.E.A.V.E.N do span far more than computers and espionage. He didn’t even want to know any more of it than he already did.

The agents, or angels, as they are referred to by Metatron. The new leader of the entire organization. He sends the spies out to do the dirty work that he doesn’t want to do himself. Getting information mostly, but on some occasions killing. Not that Gadreel was too surprised by that when Chuck, the leader at the time, suggested the role to him.

And third, sciences. He knows almost nothing about that. And would like to keep it that way.  He only knew what others like Hannah and a few others spoke of. They told him stories about how sometimes they try to cure diseases and other times they make something that could probably kill someone instantly. All at the word of Metatron of course.

This is all he had learned about in the week that he had been back.

Just a week before, he was in prison for something he didn’t do. At least, not on purpose. Gadreel was supposed to keep watch on some other agency. EDEN it was called. The other operation was made by someone who actually came from H.E.A.V.E.N. The rumors were that it was actually the man who originally stated it. Gadreel wasn’t sure who to believe at the time.

Either way, Gadreel’s job was to keep an eye on EDEN with another agent, Abner. Just make sure that everything is fine and that they don’t get in the way of H.E.A.V.E.N. And everything was fine, for a while. Until one of the ‘angels’, Lucifer, went to EDEN after being kicked out of his agency. Gadreel and Abner kept close watch on him. But Lucifer had a way with people. Just the way he spoke could get anyone to melt or do anything for him. And that’s what Gadreel ended up falling to. He told Lucifer one thing, just the smallest little comment about how EDEN might actually be a part of H.E.A.V.E.N. The next day, EDEN might has well been burnt to the ground, taking H.E.A.V.E.N down with it. All the secrets that both agencies had built up flooded onto the internet and was on the 11 o’clock news that day. None of them could get away from it, and they all blamed Gadreel.

They put him in prison, multiple felonies on his head. H.E.A.V.E.N could pretty much cover or make up everything after all.

Metatron was actually the one to get him out. Bailed him with the agencies money even though he should have been there for life. Metatron had promised him the life that Gadreel had imagined as a child.

He had a week of intense training and catching up on everything that had happened while he was gone. H.E.A.V.E.N had been built from the ground back up. Better than before. It was initially ran by the ‘archangels’ as they called themselves. The main three who had been there pretty much forever. Michael was the leader. Raphael worked with sciences and Gabriel was the one who worked in the spy division. Gabriel was the one who added millions of tiers to the spy division. Sending people to different countries as mercenaries to get a few extra bucks that Michael didn’t even know about kind of tiers. They tried to work together, but the harder they tried the closer and closer it came to fall apart. Both Michael and Gabriel died on missions. Well, everybody thinks Gabriel died.

Then there was the small civil war that they had within the association between Raphael and Castiel. Castiel was and still is a very forward thinking and great man. Born to be a leader, although he doesn’t believe all the claims of that that were made to him. During the ‘war’, sadly. Castiel went a little bit over board and got help by their so called enemies. Castiel also went a little crazy on the way. Raphael died and Castiel has almost nothing to do with the agency any more. He works with another group. The Hunters. All of them are brutes but extremely smart. They would kill anybody in their way and make sure absolutely nobody would be able to figure out it was them. The Hunters have been a threat to them for a while, taking angels in ways that were so far and spread between that the angels didn’t even know it was The Hunters who did it until recently.  Nobody quite knows why Castiel left H.E.A.V.E.N for them though. Most assume it’s just because he fell for one of the Hunters. Others think it’s because he couldn’t take the pressure anymore.

After that, it was ran by Naomi. When she led it was mostly at peace with other agencies. The Hunters and HADES both needed help with the each other, but she did nothing. She was more focused on getting all the angels back into place. Training them as hard as they can, that’s when the science division was added. She went so extreme as to attempt and wipe the memories of some angels.

Then, Metatron took over. Most think it was by force considering her death was caused by a malfunction of one of her own machines and the person she just so happened to be using it on was, in fact, Metatron.

Which worried Gadreel considering he was the one to get him out and was now calling him into his office. But he was loyal, so he would go.

It was the first time he’s been in the man’s office. It was very homey. It was all in different brown tones and had a fireplace which was next to a huge book shelf. If it wasn’t for the widow he had behind his desk, you wouldn’t even be able to tell you were on the top floor of a prestigious spy agency.

“Ah, there you are Agent.” Metatron said as Gadreel entered the room. Nobody really thought the man looked very intimidating, especially when he wears the blue sweater and khakis. Not to mention his short stature. “Have you heard what has happened to Abner?”

Gadreel knit his eyebrows together. Abner was one of the only people who managed to get picked back up when H.E.A.V.E.N. built back up. Even after the whole EDEN incident. They had been close when they worked together, and even afterwards. Abner would visit him every chance he got. “No, I haven’t. I just saw him a few days ago. Before he went off on the mission in Berlin.”

“Well,” Metatron started. “He actually ran into a hunter while he was there. He didn’t make it back. All connections with him, lost.”

Gadreel was silent for a few moments. The only friend he’s had for the last ten years was gone. “I doubt you’re telling me this as to offer condolences. So, please get to the point.”

“There’s no need to be rude.” His boss said as he looked at him. Sit down.” Gadreel did as he was told and sat down in the arm chair that was across from Metatron’s desk. “His mission was to retrieve some very important information that the Hunters had taken from us. And maybe get rid of that pesky Castiel who is the one that keeps ruining everything. He was the one who gave the hunters that information, actually. How he got it? I don’t know. Probably some other bug in the entire system, maybe got into one of our computers, the list is endless really. He was trained here after all.”

Metatron continued. “Anyway, he was really close to getting rid of Castiel when the villain of _our_ story swooped in and saved the damsel in distress. Killing Abner in the process.”

“Who was it?” Gadreel asked, anger growing in his chest.

“Dean Winchester.” He thought about it for a few moments. He swore he had heard that name before. Maybe it was just the last the last name that was familiar. But it was just on the tip of his tongue and he couldn’t quite reach it.

“What do you want me to do about that, Sir?” Gadreel asked.

“An eye for an eye. And a tooth for a tooth.”

“I don’t think I fully understand.” He said.

Metatron rolled his eyes. “Abner was like a brother to you, correct?” Gadreel nodded. “Dean Winchester has a younger brother, both of them are targets that we need to eliminate of anyway. Might as well make him feel your loss. You’re mission, is Samuel Winchester.”

His breath caught in his throat. That name he knew he remembered. He thought Sam had died in the same house fire that his mom, Gadreel’s teacher, had. Everybody had thought that. The fire even made it on to the local news, two deaths were reported but they never said the names. It was when he went to school that day and the principle introduced him to their new teacher that he begun to connect the dots.

He looked down at the packet that Metatron had handed him.

That was definitely the Sam he knew. He still pretty much looked the same too. Other than the stronger jaw and the dangerous look in his eyes. “He is a hunter as well?”

“Of course he is.” Metatron stated as if it was obvious. “It’s a family line. He might as well be a legacy. From both sides too. There are two parts of their organization. The Hunters were founded by Samuel Campbell in the year 1950. The Men of Letters, which is their research division, has been going on for centuries. It was Henry Winchester who decided to join forces with the Hunters in 1958. The only problem is, all we know of him is his name and family. No missions that he’s been on before, HADES barely even knows anything of them. At least what they were willing to tell us.”

“So, you don’t even know if he is actually one of the agents.”

“Not entirely.”

“Then I refuse to kill him.”

“I don’t think you read you’ve entire contract, Gadreel.” Metatron said, leaning over the table. “You signed you’re entire life to this agency. And I know you haven’t forgotten about your symbol of, uh… let’s just call it loyalty.”

 

_“What the hell did you do to me?” Gadreel said groggily, as she made an attempt to sit up in his bed. No, this wasn’t his bed. It was harder, more uncomfortable. He looked around the room to see what looked like a hospital room. There were a few people in there, one of them of course was Metatron. “What happened?” He asked again._

_“Well, H.E.A.V.E.N has changed a little since your time here, you were gone for a long time, Gadreel. What was it? 17 years?” He nodded. “Yes, definitely. You started at age 16.” Gadreel glared, which earned a disapproving sigh from his new boss. “Don’t worry, agent. It’s just a little thing to make sure all of my ducks stay in a row.”_

_Gadreel winced. “What did you do to me?” He said once more. Which earned an eye roll from Metatron._

_“Just a small little chip that tracks where you are. Don’t worry, it can be removed once your service is done.”_

_“When did this start?” Gadreel asked, looking at the others in the room. There were two nurses standing behind his boss, a red hot branding iron in one of their hands and towel in the others. “What are they for?”_

_“You ask so many questions.” Metatron said, long-sufferingly. He motioned for the nurse with the towel in her hand. She walked towards Gadreel, an apologetic smile on her face._

_“Sorry, sir. This should only sting for a few minutes.”_

_Before Gadreel had the chance to say anything else, the towel was put into his mouth to act like a gag. Almost instantly after that, a burning pain erupted on the right side of his hip. He screamed in pain as loud as he could through the gag._

“Of course.” Gadreel said “How could I forget.” The pain in his hip started up again. It’s been a few weeks since he’s gotten it, but the wing shaped brand still ached, and occasionally he could feel the gentle thrum of the tracker in the same place since they put the brand there to cover up the scar from the surgery.

“So, that’s a yes. You will take this mission?” Metatron said it like a question, even though they both only knew there was one answer.

“Yes.”


	3. Code Word: Wayward Son

“You really shouldn’t be taking cases now, Dean.” Sam said as he stood outside the mechanics that he worked at, known as ‘The Family Business.’ He kept looking around the alley, making sure no one was there.

“Calm down, Sammy.” Dean said through the phone, a tv could be hear in the background. “Sure, I have a bounty on my head. Yeah, there’s an assassin staying in the room right next to me. But I’m doing fine.”

The TV turned off and he could hear the footsteps of his brother. “You really should only worry about the fact that I can’t speak a word of German.”

“Why would you even go back?” Sam hissed over the phone. “That assassin could be one of H.E.A.V.E.N and you know that.”

“I also know that I didn’t kill the guy.” Sam could hear his brother’s aggravation over the phone.

“I know that. But other people don’t okay.” Sam sighed. “Just try and stay out of trouble.”

“You to, kiddo.” Dean said. “And make sure Cas doesn’t mess up on one of my client’s cars okay? We really shouldn’t let him take over when I’m not there.” He then hung up.

Sam rolled his eyes before he walked back into the building.

The smell of oil filled his nostrils as he went back to his post at the front desk. He’s pretty much lived at this place his entire life. He knew pretty much everything like the in this place like the back of his hand.

Hell, he probably knew all of the regulars too.

But of course, like all things the mechanics was just the tip of the ice berg. He barely ever goes downstairs, nobody does other than the occasional weary looking agent.

The code word was Wayward Son.

That’s when all the employees knew to bring the guy to the basement. Or the Hunters Headquarters. Whatever you would like to call it.

As soon as you go down the stairs you go into this storage room type thing. Has your basic boxes and spare car parts tosses to the side. There’s a door behind one of the walls of boxes where you have to state your name and rank before you can enter.

The door would slide open to reveal what definitely was not just the basement to a mechanics.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the bell ring. His customer serving smile was on and he was about to welcome the customer to The Family Business when he really finally saw who he was. And when he did recognize that face, his smile faltered. Scenes from his child hood flashed before his eyes.

“Wow, you sure are a sight for sore eyes, aren’t you?” Sam said looking over the man. Gadreel, he remembered the name. He didn’t really look like how he did then. In fact, he looked almost completely different, but it was the eyes that really gave it away. Those green-grey piercing eyes looking like they could see into anyone.

“I was told you had died in a house fire.” Gadreel said, his eyes softening just the slightest.

“Straight to the point I see, Gadreel.” Sam said sighing.

Gadreel interrupted him. “Can you just call me Ezekiel, please?” Sam gave him a look, which he responded with. “Just easier for people.”

Sam nodded, before he continued “Anyway, I don’t like to talk about the fire, but all you need to know is that I wasn’t one of the ones who died.” He laughed nervously. Sam knew this whole random meeting was going badly. But he was actually happy to see him. They had a lot of child hood memories together, at least from before the fire. “So, why are you even here?” Sam asked “Not that I’m angry that you are here. It’s just, usually people come here to get their car fixed. Not just to chat with the person who works the front desk.”

There was a pause before Gadreel—Ezekiel whatever—responded, a small smile on his face. “What if I did just want to talk to the person at the front desk?”

Sam couldn’t help but notice the pause in the other’s voice. Like he was speaking to someone on the phone and there was a delay. Even if it was the smallest one ever, he still noticed. Another thing he couldn’t help but notice was the small earpiece he had. Nothing major or extremely suspicious, but it still caught his eye for all the wrong reasons.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he smiled at the other. Maybe he is just over thinking this whole thing. “Really? May I ask why?”

“I haven’t seen you for years.” Gadreel said, that pause in his speech still there. “I heard you were okay and I wanted to see for myself.”

“Well, still okay.” Sam said shrugging. “I get off at nine if you were wondering. There’s this nice bar that’s just across the street from here. Just saying in case you want to spend some time catching up after my shift.”

“Sounds good.” Gadreel said, a small smile on his face. “I’ll see you then.” He turned around and left the building. Sam noticed his posture change as he turned, his back straightened from comfortable to his back straight, hands to his sides. Like a soldier…

Sam sighed to himself and looked down to the desk, running a hand through his hair. He needed to stop this, he wasn’t even a part of the Hunters anymore. He didn’t want to be. The others considered him as one of the best, at least to his face. Dean had told him they didn’t think Sam deserved any of the respect that he gotten. They just think he’s as good as people say he is because that both of his grandfathers were the founders and his mom and dad were the leaders of the entire agency. Until the two of them died of course. Mary in the fire and John in some case when he was trying to save Dean. Now it’s just Sam and Dean, well, just Dean and Castiel.

“I think I require your assistance.” Castiel said as he walked up behind him. His jeans and blue denim shirt, which had his name stitched into it, was covered in oil.

Sam couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight. “What did you do this time, Cas?”

The man looked down at himself, and sighed in defeat. “Something wrong apparently.” He looked over at the door, the bell still ringing from when Sam’s old friend had left. “Who was that?” Castiel asked. “Then man you were just speaking to.”

“Nobody.” Sam said quickly. He didn’t want to worry anybody. The entire staff had been on edge since the minor casualty on H.E.A.V.E.N.S side that Dean had caused, but Castiel was the worse out of all of them. He was jittery and wary of everyone. Nobody quite understood why. Maybe it was because when Castiel was the head there, they were basically a well-oiled war machine. They’d take anyone out in a matter of seconds if they so much as got in their way.

But H.E.A.V.E.N. had been relatively quiet since Naomi had taken over. Truths had been made, between Hades and the Hunters with them.

“What was his name?” Castiel questioned him more, still looking at the door.

“Ezekiel.” Sam said, the name having to be forced. Castiel looked at Sam confusedly. “What?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Cas said, waving Sam off. “I just thought he looked a little familiar is all…”

Gadreel had gone to the bar that Sam had suggested. It was relatively nice. Sure, it looked a little aged and the bartender acted as if he had a few drinks himself, but that made it a little bit nicer. At least for what the voice kept yelling into his ear said.

“Do something simple.” His boss would say through the ear piece. “But something that doesn’t have too much of an effect on the body. Or, or maybe get him super drunk and then say he got in a car accident, so they can’t recover the body.”

“I feel like you didn’t exactly think this mission through, Metatron.” Gadreel responded, acting as if he was talking to somebody by pressing his phone against his other ear.

“I did think this through. Everything is in place for what we plan to do next, we just need to get Sam out of the way first and I would like it to be as executed as possible. A writer always has parts they want to re-write. This is the one that I want to do. What else do you think it could use? A love story maybe? It would be like Romeo and Juliet. The whole ‘Forbidden lovers’ thing.” He could hear an excited gasp over the ear piece. “Maybe that is what you should do. It would be a tragedy, but it would definitely be one for the history books. Then, of course, after you do that, we win the battle in the long run.”

“I still don’t understand what battle are you even speaking of.” Gadreel said, then looked over to the door of the bar to see Sam walking in. “Never mind, but you’re still going to answer this question for me later.”

“Target spotted?” Metatron asked. “Finally. Remember, say everything I say.”

“Of course.” Gadreel said before acting as if he hung up his phone and smiled up at Sam.

“Didn’t expect you to actually come.”

“Why not?”

“Well, considering pretty much everything that happened.” Sam said shrugging. “You have to admit, it was a little more than awkward…”

Gadreel laughed, of course it was forced since Metatron told him to do so.

Sam ordered them a two beers and they chatted for a while. The more Sam spoke the farther and farther Metatron’s voice sounded to him.

Gadreel still heard the orders coming from his boss, but none of them really had an effect on him. That was of course, until Sam left to go to the bathroom. The voice of Metatron rang in his ears.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Gadreel didn’t respond, just sipped at his drink absent mindedly.

“Agent, I know you’re there.”

Again, he didn’t respond.

“If you don’t go through with this, I swear I’ll throw you back in.”

That was the only thing that really got Gadreel’s attention. “What do you need me to do?” He said, his voice a low growl. He refused to go back in there. Just the mention of that prison made the memories feel similar to the stinging of an open wound.

“There’s the man I’ve heard so much about.” Metatron said, the smile could be heard in his voice.


End file.
